


Spring in Summer

by Xedmen



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, HELL YEA, M/M, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, all that good stuff, car ;), showers ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedmen/pseuds/Xedmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto really likes Sousuke, he just doesn't know how to approach him, how will this tale unfold when they are alone together for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring in Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to all the soumakos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+all+the+soumakos), [satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan/gifts).



> I am not the best of writers, but I really do love this pair. They are big and cute and their personalities are just.... AHH! ^ . ^  
> Anyways, here it is, I am very open and considerate of commentary and critique, but I hope you enjoy it, that is my goal. Soumako will be the death of me. (Sorry for sucky title and summary.)

It’s summer at Iwatobi and the swim club along with Rin and Sousuke are at the school’s pool taking advantage of the unoccupied pool. Rei and Nagisa had to leave due to Rei’s bus leaving early. Haru and Rin have been racing since they first entered the pool.

“11-12, just face it Rin, I am the winner.” Haru said as he got out of the pool.

“Two more races, now.” Rin goaded.

“Give it up already, it’s getting late.” Haru said.

“Then let’s race on land, whoever makes it to your house first is the winner.” Rin said climbing out of the water.

“You’re on.”

“You guys!” Makoto whined. “Please call it a day.” Makoto has been doing laps earlier but has now resided sitting at the edge of the pool.

“No, the score is too close to declare a winner.” Rin said. He goes over to a chair nearby and grabs to the keys to the locker and gate. “Close up Makoto.” He tosses the keys by Makoto.  
“Hey wait!” Makoto pleaded as Rin and Haru rushed to the locker to change. Too late.

Sousuke gets out of the pool and stretches out before looking at Makoto.

“No point in trying to catch up with those idiots.” He simply said.

“You’re right.” Makoto said. He already sees Rin and Haru running towards Haru’s home.

“Let’s go lock up.” Sousuke said heading towards the locker room. Makoto gets up and follows. Makoto felt icky and decided it was best to shower now. He enters the shower stall to wash. Sousuke enters as well, fully naked already. Makoto does not mind that. What he does mind is that Sousuke takes the shower right next to him, in a big room full of shower stalls. He does not say anything and continues to wash.

Sousuke was roughly his size, a bit bigger and buffer. Makoto was working towards a body similar to Sousuke’s, perhaps a bit slimmer. Makoto was always a little anxious around him, seeing he was always serious. Truthfully, Makoto thinks he is really cute.

“Can I borrow your shampoo, I forgot to bring mine.” Sousuke asked just as Makoto was zoning out.

“Oh, sure.” He hands him the shampoo. He looks over to Sousuke for the first time and they make eye contact. He faces the wall in front of him quickly.

“If you want, I can drive us back to Haru’s house.” Sousuke said.

“Okay. Thank you.” Makoto said. Why was he making this awkward?

“Here.” Sousuke hands him back the shampoo bottle. Makoto was about to grab the bottle but instead, his hand is met with the grip of Sousuke’s.

“Sousuke?” Makoto said. His heart was beating faster and he didn’t know why.

“You know… I might not be Haru, but I don’t care, I really want you.” Sousuke said.

“Sousuke, what are you talking about? Let go.” Makoto tries to wriggle his way out but by doing so, Sousuke pins his arm to the wall and they are now inches away, face-to-face.

“You haven’t noticed? I have been trying to get you alone since I first meet you, but you are always with Haru… you love him don’t you?” Sousuke said. The water was running over him as he looked intensely into Makoto’s eyes. Makoto could smell his own scent on Sousuke.

“I… don’t love him like that. So please, let me go.” Makoto said. He was flushed and it appears he was one the verge of tears.

Sousuke reacts to this and lets go. It seemed like the glossy eyed brunet before him shattered his predatory tone.

“Sorry… I fucked up.”

“…”

“I’m sorry, I will take you back to Haru’s and I will go back… this was a mistake.” Sousuke said.

“It’s because I really like you too, why did you ask that I liked Haru instead of asking if I liked you? Is this some competition you have with Haru because I don’t want to be a part of it.” Makoto replied to his previous question. He looks down at the wet tiled floor, unable to face the person before him.

It takes a moment for Sousuke to process what Makoto just said. He sighs deeply, grabbing Makoto’s chin and lifting his head up.

“I really like you, I guess I was jealous, first he won over my friend, and then there was the possibility of him already taken the person I fell for.” Sousuke said. “I couldn't bare it, it’s not competition so don’t think it’s that.” He was just red as Makoto who was smiling.

“Okay.” Makoto breathed.

“Can I kiss you?” Sousuke asked, giving puppy eyes. Makoto was too embarrassed to give a verbal response so he just nobs.

He gently holds Makoto’s face and leans in for a kiss. Their wet lips link for a short kiss. Then another. Sousuke runs his tongue over the opening of Makoto’s mouth, Makoto’s jaw becomes obedient and opens his mouth partially to let Sousuke in. Sousuke firms his hold on Makoto’s face and kisses him with more vigor. Makoto, in the haze of making out, realized they are stark naked. This too much for him and lets out a trembling sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked, he separates their mouths and begins to lick Makoto’s jawline up to his ear.

“No, it’s juaah-just that, we’re…um…” Makoto tried to literate that they were completely nude. Sousuke looks at him, confused so Makoto eyes down at their body. Sousuke laughs softly.

“I guess we are.” He said. “So you don’t want to? Besides, it seems like your body is happy about this situation.” Makoto did not understand until he looks down to see he was half-hard. He could not be any more embarrassed. He immediately puts his hands to cover himself. He was blushing past pink; he looked down so Sousuke could not see him.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed.” Sousuke said. Makoto was not listening. Sousuke sighed. “You are really too cute.” Makoto pursed his lips, while embarrassed; he wanted to whine at Sousuke for calling him cute. Sousuke crouches down to be at eye level with hunched-over Makoto.

“If you are not ready, I understand.” Sousuke said. Makoto suddenly looked up.  
“What?” Makoto questioned.

“We just confessed to each other, I think it would be too soon to do… that.” Sousuke stated. “I think that is what you are telling me, am I wrong?” Makoto looked at him doughy eyed. Sousuke leans in to kiss him on the forehead. Sousuke turns off the water and reaches out to get Makoto’s towel.

“Here.” He gives it to Makoto who uses it to cover himself immediately. “Let’s go back to Haru’s place.”  
“Okay.” Makoto said.  They got dressed and locked everything up.

“So, uh, when did you start liking me?” Sousuke asked. He adverted his eyes to the road but Makoto could tell he was shy about asking such a lame question.

“I guess it was when I found out about your shoulder and how you still competed for Rin.” Makoto stated. “I thought it was very caring of you, it was then that I realized you are not as cold and mean as you appear to be.”

“Hey!” Sousuke said. “I don’t look cold and mean.” He pouted.

“You are a sweet person Sousuke.” Makoto kisses him while they are at a stop light.  “You’re cute.” Payback.

“Shut up.” Sousuke said jokingly. “If anything, you are the cute one; Rin told me how you love cats.” Makoto laughed.

“I do.”  Makoto paused. He got quiet suddenly, looking down and keeping his legs clasped together. “Hey, can you turn into that parking lot?” It was a parking lot looking out the beach, completely empty. Sousuke does and parks facing the water.

“What’s up?” Sousuke asked.

“Um… I thought it would go down… but it hasn’t and I don’t want Haru or Rin to see me like this.” Makoto said quietly and he opens the door. “I am going to the restrooms here and try to be quick about it.” Sousuke looks down to see Makoto is in a worse condition than in the showers. Makoto was silent and blushing pink. Makoto rushes to get out but Sousuke grabs his hand softly.

“Please, let me do this.” Sousuke looks up at him with those aqua blue eyes. Makoto does not respond. Sousuke pulls him close and kisses him. “Please.” Makoto’s eyes looked captivated, as if looking temptation in the eyes.

“Okay.” Makoto whispers.

The car was spacious thankfully as these two giants romp in the back seat. After adjusting to the limited space, Makoto is sitting, legs spread and facing Sousuke. They kiss more, the car was warming up already. Once the kisses were so sweet and light, now they are sloppy with moans escaping in each kiss. Sousuke slowly unbuttons Makoto’s shirt, licking the lightly tanned flesh underneath. Makoto bites his fist looking down eagerly at Sousuke who was getting close and closer to his trousers.

“Stop teasing Sousuke.” Makoto whines through pants.

“That’s half the fun.” Once Makoto’s shirt was completely unbuttoned, Sousuke pulls it off his torso but not his arms. He instantly goes for Makoto’s right nipple. He sucks it eagerly. Makoto was a mess, his erection straining through his clothing. Makoto takes off his shirt and tries to fondle himself. Sousuke is quick to respond and grabs Makoto’s erection through his clothing. As he rubs his length, he bites his nipple and pulls it.

“Ahhhh!” Makoto cries out. Sousuke notices how wet Makoto is down there. He goes for the other nipple and begins to take Makoto’s pants off. Makoto lifts up his hips as Sousuke pulls down his pants. To Makoto’s surprise, he takes them off all the way. Sousuke sits up and takes off his shirt. Makoto catches sight that Sousuke is hard as well.  
“Turn over for me.” Sousuke asked sweetly between gasps. “On your knees.” Makoto was confused at first but does so. He has one knee on the seat and the other leg partially kneeling off the seat, facing Sousuke.

“Now, turn around.” Makoto was more confused. He turns to face the car window. The second he is facing the right way, Sousuke firmly pushed Makoto’s head down to the seat. He grabs Makoto’s hips and scoots his ass up. What an embarrassing position, thought Makoto, he could see everything from that view. “Sousuke, what are you… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Makoto yelled. Sousuke licked his crack from the bottom to the top in mid-sentence.

“I am going to make you feel good.” Sousuke said nonchalantly. Makoto digs his face in his arm. It felt strange, but it made him harder, he is leaking on Sousuke’s hoodie underneath him. And to think that Sousuke hasn’t directly touched his… yet.

“It’s dirty.” Makoto muffled. “Don’t do it.”

“I always wanted to eat your ass; I am not going to pass up the opportunity.” Sousuke said. Makoto was so embarrassed, on many levels. Sousuke spreads his firm cheeks and keeps a good hold on them. He kissed his ass cheeks before licking his ass again. He then licks directly on the hole, running the flat of his tongue over it. Makoto was moaning softly, whimpering to be more vocal.

“I can barely hear you Makoto, it’s making me sad, am I not doing a good job?” Sousuke said. “Let’s see if I can make you feel even better.” He plunged his tongue inside Makoto who bends his back in response.

“Hah-ahh- Sousuke!” Makoto moaned and his hips involuntarily rocked. Sousuke slowly loosens Makoto up with his tongue, circling inside of him. Makoto never knew he was so sensitive there. It wasn’t strange, it felt tingly and erotic, he wanted more. Makoto cries out as Sousuke begins to suck on the hole, puckering it. “Sousuke, Sousuke, mmmmhhm Sousuke… More.” Makoto’s embarrassment was fading as a wave of pleasure was running through him. His desperation was becoming more and more noticeable. Sousuke takes his mouth off his asshole and wipes off his lips. He kisses Makoto’s back up to his neck and inserts two fingers into Makoto.

“Ahhhhh!!” Makoto gasped as the two fingers slowly enter him deep. Sousuke hunched over Makoto’s back as he thrusts his fingering into him. His other hand caresses Makoto’s chest all over, feeling and squeezes it.

“Haa- haa ngghh.” Makoto was becoming very vocal. Sousuke now slipped in three fingers, thrusting and twisting them in and out, searching for Makoto’s sweet spot. His fingers were brushing around, searching.

“Sou-suke!!! Mo—ore. There! There, keep… there!” Makoto pleaded. Sousuke could not be more turned on by this, the way Makoto was reacting so much to only his fingers. . He undoes the button of his jeans and pulls them down, his wet erection springing up. Sousuke spits directly on Makoto’s hole, smearing it with the tip of his cock, trying to make due in a situation where there is no lube. The act of spitting on his hole make Makoto groan in pleasure. Makoto never felt such mixture of anticipation, dirtiness, and desperation. Sousuke spreads his cheeks again, slowly inserting himself, trying to maintain control. How he just wanted to plunge himself in and fuck Makoto senseless, but he knew this was a first for Makoto. He had to be gentle.

Makoto was trembling, sighing deeply as each inch entered him. It felt foreign, feeling such pressure in there, but it was not hurting him, Sousuke prepared him thoroughly. As Sousuke entered him completely, he stilled there, feeling the tightening walls around his cock. He fondles and kneads Makoto’s firm ass, trying everything not to move too much at the start.

“How do you feel Makoto?” Sousuke said. Makoto lifts his upper half, leaning on the car’s door and the window.  
“Good… you can move now.” He said, his eyes dilated and his hair messy, his panting erratic, waiting and wanting. Sousuke never seen such a sight and he could not restrain any longer. He slowly pulls out, nearly all the way, and slams in.

“Ahh!” Makoto yelped. He hides his face into his arm. This felt too good. Sousuke has been taking notes since he first kissed Makoto; he now knows how Makoto likes it. He adjust himself and goes for Makoto hair. His hair was just long enough to grasp onto, when he does, he pulls enough for Makoto to look up. Sousuke starts thrusting into him, deep and powerfully. One hand, tangled in Makoto’s soft brown hair, the other squeezing hard at his hip for leverage.

“Sousuke...feels- gud.” Makoto said amid loud and cracking moans. His heavy breath was fogging up the window.

“Harder.” Makoto cooed. “Sousuke.”  
Sousuke goes in with more speed, he tries another angle and that is when Makoto replied loudly.

“You’re hitting it! More- right there!” Makoto yelled. He suddenly tightens and squeezes around Sousuke’s cock, it felt so good.  
“Makoto, you’re so fucking tight, want me to fuck you harder?” Sousuke replied.

“Yes! Yes please!” Makoto cried. “Fuck me harder.”

Sousuke never suspected Makoto to say such words. He grabs more hair and starts thrusting in him, making sure he hits that spot every time.

“You’re so sexy right now, look at you, you’re a fucking mess.” Sousuke commented, he saw how dirty talk delighted Makoto. He wanted to make sure Makoto was feeling as good as possible.

“Haaa-ha-uh Sousuke.” Makoto could only verbalize. Saliva was running down his chin, he let go of all control and all he could think about was how good this feels and how he is so close. Sousuke takes his hand off his hip and digs his fingers into his ass cheek. He decides to change the position, one that will definitely take Makoto over the edge. He pulls out, resulting to Makoto’s protest. He sits and motions for Makoto to sit on his lap. Makoto does quickly facing him. Sousuke puts himself back into Makoto,

“Spread your cheeks Mak-o-to.” Sousuke says teasingly. Makoto does so when he does, Sousuke grabs his hips and beings fucking him, hard. In this position, he can go deeper inside, hitting Makoto’s spot without fail.

“Sousuke, haah!” Makoto closes his eyes, relishing the moment, biting his bottom lip. Sousuke couldn't describe Makoto right other than a visual aphrodisiac.

“I’m so close.” Makoto breathes out. “Feels, good”

Sousuke grabs Makoto by the back of the neck and pushes him forward to kiss him. Their teeth collided and their tongues twined. Chest to chest, Makoto’s cock received much needed friction and that was it.

“Ah, ahhhhh Sou-sk-e” Makoto buried his face into Sousuke’s shoulder. He released, feeling every part of experience with sensitivity, riding out the waves as Sousuke came right after him. Makoto grinds on him, making this last as long as possible. He feels himself filled with hot liquid; it was so foreign and so erotic.

It was blank after that, afterwards, Sousuke was still inside of him, kissing all over his shoulders and neck.

“Makoto.” Sousuke said, checking up on Makoto, the subject of post-coital high.

“Hmmm?” Makoto hummed as he rolled off Sousuke and sat next to him.

Sousuke stares at him for a while and seems to of remembered. “I’m so sorry.” His face was now sad and began putting on his clothes.

“What are you talking about?” Makoto’s daze snapped and looked over to Sousuke.

“I said we would wait –I would wait until the time was right.” Sousuke said. “We only just confessed to each other today.”

Makoto’s worried face faded and he chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Sousuke said with a child-like manner.

“It’s just that, there was no need to wait. Sure, I was embarrassed at first, but really, I was kind of sad you stopped, in the shower.” Makoto said quite bluntly. Sousuke blushed and put his hand over his face to cover his reddened face. Makoto kisses him and begins to dress.

“We should hurry before Rin and Haru suspect.” Makoto said.

“Okay.” Sousuke said, returning to dressing himself. He bundles up the soiled hoodie and tosses it aside.

“Hey Makoto” Sousuke said as he buttoned up his shirt.

“What?” Makoto replied.

“Want to go the zoo this Saturday?” Sousuke said quietly, trying to be detached about it.

“I would love to, Sou-suke.” Makoto responded, breaking down the syllables in his name. He kisses Sousuke once more, glowing in happiness. They could not keep their eyes off each other and it didn’t take long for Rin and Haru to catch on when they were eating that night. 


End file.
